


From Childhood Friends to Best Friends to Bed-Buddies?

by Jaq_Grenier12



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Immigration & Emigration, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Seduction, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaq_Grenier12/pseuds/Jaq_Grenier12
Summary: What was supposed to be a one time favour ended up being an all the time thing.Call after call.Sensual Session after Sensual Session.How will this end?Will their heart get in the way?Hard for either them to say, but one thing was for sure; this was too much fun for either of them to stop





	From Childhood Friends to Best Friends to Bed-Buddies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I admit I was trying to find a Fanfiction while they were human but I couldn't so alas, I just wrote one. I really hope you enjoy it!

 

Dark hair . Dark skin with Green eyes. Distressed jeans, with a black leather jacket, a tan t-shirt. The young man stood at the corner of a street. Kovu was his name. He was in University of Ontario Institute of Technology. He was an Immigrant Student from South Africa, hoping to get a decent education. So far things were a little complicating (not that he was complaining). He wanted to be one of the first people in his family to not only attend a school abroad but to graduate with Honours. Seriously harder than he thought… but fuck it was worth it.

He was waiting for an old friend of his, someone he hasn't seen in a long time. He was so happy to know that his good childhood friend was here in the Country of Canada. And not only that, attending school here in Oshawa. It was Kiara. He wondered how she was doing now adays. He imagined her having just as much trouble with classes as he was.

He was also having trouble adjusting to life here in Canada too. Apparantly, these days, the country was being super strict with who came into the country. Not that he blamed the government. It must've been disconserting not knowing who was entering the country and if they were safe or not. Kovu honestly thought that Border Security was being racist but as it turns out they just simply had to be careful.

Kovu smiled as he thought about what they were going to do tonight. He was so excited! They were abroad where her super Helicopter-like Father was no where near. (Again, not that he blamed Simba for being strict, the world can be fucking disturbing) Despite how strict her father was, Kovu had such a deep respect and admiration of Simba, and he hoped to be that type of Father, someday.

He sighed as he looked at his LG phone, wondering why she was running a little late, hoping she was safe.  
  
'She should've been here by now.’

  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Speed walking down the sidewalk, she kept her eyes ahead.

"Oh, shit, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!," she said rather loudly. She was so caught up on studying, that she completely lost track of time. Speed-walking down the sidewalk and making a left turn, down the street.. ‘He is probably there by now, on man. He's gonna kill me!’

Heels making contact with the pavement, in her black leggings and a red tank top underneath a denim jacket. Kiara was so close to the spot they were supposed to meet. ‘Almost there!’

Cutting through an alley way, she walked down the street without thinking.

'Hang on! Please still be there!’

She noticed a group of men, standing close together. The group of men stared at her as she walked past them. She felt their eyes on her. She didn't pay them any mind. She didn't look back to see if they were following her. Not that she needed to… because she heard footsteps behind her.

  
"Hey Mama! Come here! We just wanna have some fun! " Kiara, kept going, feeling her light brown waist length hair bounce on her back.

  
'Just keep going. Don't even look at them.’

  
"Hey, why you in a such a rush? Wanna Bone with a real man?", one of the men said. There had to be at least three of them, trying to catch up to her. "You know what? Let's just knock this bitch out!" In fear, Kiara started sprinting down the alley way, and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

  
"Help! Please! Help! They're after me! Please!" Kiara yelled as loud as she could. Hoping that someone, anyone would come to her rescue.

  
"Yo mama! Slowdown! We just wanna have some fun! " Her assaillants managed to grab her and throw her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

  
She felt them come up and started touching her, one of whom covered her mouth. Tears began to sting her eyes but she couldn't cry because these assholes wanted that satisfaction. She tried to fight back as they held her against the wall. She screamed through the hand as loud as she cou-

  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING PIECES OF TRASH!", yelled a familier yet angry voice. Kiara's heart strings thudded against her chest as her saviour managed to pull the first man away from her body and kicked his stomach. Then her saviour turned and sucker punched the second man right in the face, giving him a broken nose. The third man simply turned and ran as if his life depended on it.  
Kiara could do nothing but watch as her saviour punch the first man again, making sure he put a point across.

"Keep the fuck AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I will kill you if I have to!", the saviour shouted with a voice that was filled with venom. The two men straightened themselves out and ran straight down the alley in the opposite direction of where Kiara was heading. Her breath taken from her as relief spread through her veins. "Kiara?", asked her saviour who she found was staring right at her with concerned eyes. Concerned, familiar, green eyes.

"Kovu?", Kiara asked staring at her childhood friend who… who grew up so well… "Um… Hello."Kiara said rather awkwardly, not realizing that he happened to be that close. But she did scream rather loudly so…

"Hello, gettin' yourself in trouble again, I see", Kovu responded rather childishly, despite what nearly happened.

"Oh shut-up", Kiara pouted as she walked right up to him and gave him a relieved and longing embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso. She felt hard muscle underneath his leather jacket.

"Good to see you too, my friend", Kovu smiled as he returned her embrace, taking in a scent of a Jasmine shampoo.

"Hey, Kovu, my place is closer, do you want to go back to my apartment?", she asked looking up at him. It was faint on his dark tanned face but she could tell he was blushing.

"Erm, sure, if that's okay with you." The two parted as Kovu observed the light-browned haired woman. "Are you okay?", Kovu, asked as she kept her eyes on him.

Kiara bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to think about what would've happened if he wasn't there. She closed her eyes as she leaned onto his chest… she was so scared. She has never felt so much fear in her whole life. Life in Canada was supposed to be better than back home.

She was nearly gangbanged… by three disgusting human beings who didn't know when to back off. She never knew that there were people who were selfish enough to take someone innocence away from them. If Kovu didn't make it on time…

She didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was to go home. She was going to suggest going for wing-night but after what happened…

"I don't want to think… let's just go, okay?" Kiara heard his heart beat through his chest. It sounded like it was slowing to a normal speed.

"Alright… whatever you want then." Kovu sighed inwardly… looks like it's going to be a night in. But that was okay, especially after what happened. "Lead the way."

  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kiara lead Kovu up the stairs to her apartment, heart thudding her chest. Still nerve racked, she took out her keys and unlocked the door. All she really wanted to do tonight was catch up with her best friend.

"You want a coffee? I got some Vanilla flavoured, some Caramel." Kiara pulled out some more flavoured coffee cups, she had one of those Kurige Coffee Machines so she had plenty of flavours

  
"Vanilla sounds good." Kovu smiled as she prepared his cup. She was still so generous. The Hostess with the Mostest. Taking a seat on the couch, he started to think about how much she grew. As he listened to the perculator, he watched how she carefully placed the mugs onto the counter in her kitchen across the way. Her place looked rather nice. Beige couches, wooden coffee table. Great black TV stand with an awesome 50 Inch Flatscreen. She had quite a few antiques as well. From a beautiful Painting of a Sunset over looking a horizon. There was a carving of a lion ontop of a rock, observing his territory of other animal carvings ontop of a brown stand by the far wall.

He felt like he was at home. He remembered when they were in her yard back at home. The way they made mudpies. The way they raced to the trees. The way they wrestled to have the first slice of the mudpie. And then she gets mad at him for ‘cheating.’ Her short-temper was so cute.

He chuckled as he remembered her cute puffed up face as she got angry at him. Her face got so red!

"Order up!", Kiara said as she gave him his amazing smelling coffee. "So tell me exactly how you have been?", Kiara asked as she sat down beside her… attractive friend to his right "Because we haven't actually saw eachother in what feels like years!" Kiara took a sip from her caffinated drink as she felt his eyes on her. 'Why am I so nervous?’

"Actually, I had a fallout with my adoptive mother…" He bit his bottom lip as he didn't really want to go into detail about… what happened.

"Oh?... Well, what happened? Did she not want you to come here?" Kiara's curiosity peeked… his adoptive mother has always been… well… out there.

"That is only a… you know what? I want to know about you." Kovu put a tanned hand on her right thigh. "How have you been? Have you heard from your father?", Kovu asked as he watched her face turn a light shade of pink, even though her skin was lightly tanned. He wondered if… oh come on.

"Well… he said that… uh…" Kiara took another gulp of her coffee. She… really didn't want to talk about him… not right now.

"Kiara?... Did something happen?" Kovu observed her as she struggled to think straight. He sighed inwardly… "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He put his left arm over her shoulders as a form of comfort for her… because it seems even all the way over here in Canada, he was still in control of her life.

"I am sorry, Kovu. I just... It just feels like I can't escape… I just can't." Kiara held his hand that was sitting on her thigh, sadly thinking about how her father was basically controlling all of her finances. It wasn't fair. Even all this way. She just wanted to sit here with someone who understood the whole situation. Someone who she could trust. Someone… who might…

Kovu pulled her close to him, feeling her warm body against his own. He rubbed her back in circles as he felt her breathe on his neck. He felt her wrap her own arms around his neck, and he gently cupped the back of her head for more leverage and support. He felt her heartbeat through her… breasts… that he realized was pushed right up against his chest…

"I am so glad you are here with me, Kovu… I'm so happy I am not alone", she whispered so softly in his right ear. She felt a sting in her eyes. She rubbed her face against his neck, taking in his natural scent. She forgot how kind-hearted he was. With the drop of a pen, he made sure to clear up his own schedule for the night, just to see her. She felt a smile form on her face, as she focused her attention to the circles he was forming on the small of her back. She felt a little bit better.

All Kovu could do was sit there and hope she was feeling relaxed. He felt her body become lacks as he felt her face on his neck. His bit his tongue as she formed a soft grin, feeling something in the pit of his lower stomach. He felt her right hand move up to the back of his head, feeling her fingers entangle themselves in his black locks. Kovu closed his eyes as all he could simply do was enjoy the closeness of her body… because he knew that all they ever will be is friends. And that was okay with him. He only thought of her as a friend anyway. And even best friends need a good cuddle sometimes, too.

Kiara felt… so safe in his arms, she felt like she fit perfectly against his chest. She moved her lips slowly up to his jawline, when she realized that she did want to do something. There was only one problem; How can she ask Kovu? Will it ruin their friendship?... May as well…

Kovu focused his attention on keeping her calm and making her feel as safe as possible. That was all he cared about after her horrible experience. He was so focused on keeping the circles going on her back that he didn't notice how close her mouth became. And then next thing he knew, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Only for a second he returned it. But the only other woman in the room was-

"Kiara! What the fuck!" Kovu stood right up as she was pushed back onto the couch. "What-who- what the fuck are you doing!?" Kovu covered his mouth as if it were burned. His heart broke as he looked down at his female friend. She covered her face as she started to weep. "Hey! Do-don't cry! I am sorry I yelled at you but that-"

"Is this reallly so wrong?", she sobbed through her hands. "Kovu…I am sorry that I kissed you." With courage and embarrassment, she looked up at her unintentional victim. She never meant for him to feel so… _flabberghasted_.

Kovu sighed as he gestured his right hand to her.

"Listen… I know you feel a little emotional right now, especially after what nearly happened tonight, and everything seems to be happening all at once. But-" Kovu was cut off by a throw pillow to the face. He caught the couch cushion and stared at Kiara, furrowing his eyebrows. "What the hell was that for?" He threw the pillow back onto the couch, looking at her eyes. They… were red and puffy.

"Kovu, you are so stupid!" Kiara stood up and grabbed her coffee that she absentmindedly put onto the table. She marched into the kitchen, gulping down her coffee, even though it practically burned her mouth and put her mug into the sink. Angrily, she turned to her guest and noticed he followed her into the kitchen. He looked rather annoyed.

"Kiara, why did you really want to meet up with me? Do you believe that I am someone whom you can use?", Kovu asked out right, with his quiet husky voice. He felt quite… he wasn't so sure what he felt. He felt flustered yes, and even a little used.

"I wanted to meet you tonight, because I missed you." Kiara, sighed as she realized that she let herself feel rejected when she should've expected it. Of course they would never happen. And that was fine. He was her best friend after all. "But…. You know what? I'm sorry for… what happened. I don't know what I was thinking." Kiara sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am just so stressed about the Final Exams and I just really needed a break from studying. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." She suddenly felt arms around her again. Kiara had a headache from the strain of studying, her father, the fact that she might have to go back home in the next couple of weeks. Everything… She returned his hug, digging her face into his muscle-bound chest.

"I don't know what's going on, but one thing is for sure." Kovu's right hand began to circle her back, feeling her relax again. "We found eachother here, and now we are not alone." He kissed the top of her head, making contact with her soft , wavy, brown hair.

"Kovu… there is… something that I was wondering if… nevermind", Kiara said quietly as she listened to his beating heart like a drum. She felt him loosen his embrace, and brought his arms down to her own biceps. She felt him kiss her forehead softly… and her nose… and her cheek… she wasn't so sure what was happening , but she certainly didn't care anymore as his smooth lips made contact with her own. The gentle touch caused something deep inside to heat up. She felt him lift her up with his amazing upper body strength and carried her out of the kitchen, all the while still keeping contact with her lips. She felt a friction in between her legs as she was basically banged onto a wall right beside her room. She couldn't help but allow him inside of her inner cave and she felt him begin his exploration inside of her mouth, he brushed his tongue against her own. New feelings rushed in the pit of her stomach, feelings she had never felt before… but this was also when she figured she should tell Kovu that… well…

"Mmm ah", Kiara moaned as he broke contact with her mouth. He pushed himself against her body, memorizing how this made him feel. "Kovu, what are you doing?", she asked him, just so she can prepare herself, you know?

"I figured we can get busy tonight", Kovu purred into her left ear, as he kissed her neck and made his way to her collor bone.

Kiara breathed as this man caressed her chest with his lips, as she managed to process what he said. She put her hands into his locks as she began to grind against him without fully knowing what she was doing. She heard him hiss when she realized she might've just rubbed against his…

He opened the door to her room and guided her to the queen-sized bed. He gently laid her down. He couldn't remember the reason why he was doing this. Maybe because he really missed his best friend? Or maybe because it had been a while since he had any action? Or maybe because Kiara kissed him? Either way… he couldn't really stop himself for the moment at least, even if just to feel her body warmth. He felt her tug on his jacket, wanting it off. He obliged and threw the leather jacket onto the floor. Absentmindedly, he went to take her denim jacket off to add it to the new pile on the floor and began to plant butterfly kisses on her chest again.

Kiara couldn't believe that they were actually going to do this. She was nervous, feeling that she was this close to losing her virginity. She wondered if she should tell him. It would make it better, wouldn't it? She felt a knot beginning to build in the pit of her stomach that somehow seemed to travel from her breasts to her… womanhood. Kiara felt an odd warmth in between her legs. The same warmth that she would feel when she anticapated what would happen in porn. Was that normal? Kiara's breathing hitched as Kovu managed to slip her tank top over her head, leaving her in her black laced bra. Kovu dove back in to kiss her peeking breasts, as she put her hands back into his hair. Pushing against her sensitive region in between her legs, he massaged her thighs and the back of her knee as he listened to beautiful sounds coming from this lovely woman beneath him.

Suddenly he felt a pillow atop of his head, that was quickly pushed in front of his face. He backed up off of her, utterly confused. He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at her quite angrily.

"Kiara! What the fuck is up with you, tonight!?", Kovu shook his head as he sat up on his heels. "Why can't you make your mind!?"

"Kovu, I am so so sorry! I don't know! Maybe because I nearly got gangbanged!" Kiara sat up, gestured her hands in front of her. "Maybe because my dad is a selfish prick tells me how to FUCKING LIVE!?!" Kiara rubbed her temples as she tried to breathe. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be a virgin right now! But because he was against sex before marriage, I am still a virgin! I cannot live by his rules anymore, Kovu! I just can't!", she said as she sat on her own heels as she looked at him. "I cannot live like this anymore… like it's just too stressful. It's so hard to be the perfect daughter, you have no idea." Kiara shuffled up to him and-

"Kovu, are you okay?", Kiara asked as she looked up at his worried, confused… and shocked face. He was red and his emerald green eyes were wide.

"You… you are a… a…", Kovu said as he tried very hard to process what he heard. She was going to let him… wait… no way… she was going…

"Kovu… yes… I am still a virgin", Kiara, sighed through her nose. "Daddy had me on a tight hook, okay?"

"I gotta go." Kovu got up off the bed as he tried to think. "You… are still a virgin. And you were going to…", He put his right hand onto his forehead as he hesitantly said, "… let me take your virginity?"

Kiara bit her tongue as she observed her friend. He looked as if he was going to faint, he was sweaty and his face was red.

"Kovu, don't leave me please. I don't want to be alone, tonight." Kiara kneeled on the edge of the bed.

"No, I thought you were... Yeah, I need to leave." Kovu turned to gather his jacket and headed for the door. He couldn't believe this. He needed to think.

"But I wanted it to be you." Kovu stopped in his tracks as he slowly turned to her.

"Um… Excuse me?", Kovu asked as he walked toward her slowly, making sure he heard it right.

"I… wanted it to be you. There is no one else here that I trust and I just wanted to be selfish for once in my life", Kiara explained breathlessly, as she placed her hands in her lap. "My dad is always trying to tell me what to do, always wanting me to be the perfect daughter." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I guess I am just tired of being perfect…", she said as she sat right down as she thought about what she told him. It was… the truth. "If it were to be anyone… I wanted it to be you to take my virginity." She watched him process her words through the gears in his head.

Kovu… wasn't so sure if he should do this, anymore. He was only going to do this because he thought she was experienced… turns out he was way wrong.

"You… wanted it to be… me? Really?", Kovu asked as he let his jacket drop to the floor. "Why should it even be me? I am no one special." Kovu tried to comprehend the whole situation; Simba… was seriously that strict? Did he keep tabs on who she went out with? Was there a god-awful early curfew?

"Because, I am not comfortable with anyone else, anywhere. Kovu, can you please come here?" Kiara held her hand out as the now nervous man just stared. He observed her for one more moment and decided that it wouldn't hurt. He climbed onto the bed, keeping his eyes on her. Kiara couldn't help but be a little amused.

Kovu was skeptical, but he also wanted to be a good person, someone Kiara can depend on. He just wasn't sure if this was the right way to go.

"Wouldn't this… you know, ruin our friendship?" Kovu kneeled on the bed, beside her, not looking her in the eye. "I mean, this is already… out there. " Kiara shuffled in front of him, and put her hands on his chest hoping to rouse a reaction.

"I don't know if it will… It shouldn't. It would be a favour. From a good friend to another." Kiara kissed his neck, as softly as she could. She felt him tense up as she lightly grazed his pecks with her fingertips. "Oh please?" She slowly put her hands around his shoulders, as she kissed his neck, to his sharp jawline. "Please Kovu… please put your hands on me. It's okay", she purred into his left ear.

Kovu's heart sped up inside of his chest, feeling his jeans become very uncomfortable. There was no way he can hold her off for very long. He just wanted a little bit of fun… He never expected… well… this.

"Kiara… I… I don't know…" He said, quietly… if her father found out…

"Please Kovu… just do it…" Kiara pleaded one last time before she felt a finger graze a very inappropriate part. Her hips bucked, feeling such a weird tingle that rapidly grew from between her legs to her stomach. Her breath hiked as she felt him slowly stroke her womanhood. That area felt very moist, and hot. She held his shoulders as the odd sensation seemed to get stronger… "Kovu, kiss me! Please!" He granted her wish, feeling his lips make contact with her own, once again.

'Would this… really be so bad?’ Kovu thought to himself as he began to explore Kiara's mouth again. His hand was doing a very naughty thing to his best friend. ‘We got this far, why not go all the way?’, he thought, as his right hand stopped what they were doing, guiding his hands up to the clips of her bra.

Kiara moaned in protest but after feeling what he was doing, she decided to let it go. So he was going to do it afterall.

Kovu threw the bra onto the floor and broke contact with her lips, not looking down at the breasts that were now free.

"Lay down. If we are going to do this, Kiara, we cannot tell anyone", he said, watching her turn and lay down on the head on the bed. "You need to promise me, okay? A good friend to another?", Kovu asked, as Kiara lay on her back, covering her breasts (as much as she can at least).

"Yes, I promise I won't tell a soul", she swore, as Kovu crawled ontop of her.

"Let me see your boobs," Kovu said, teasingly, taking hold of her wrists.

"I'm so shy!", Kiara, protested as she let him move her arms out of the way, revealing D-cup mounds.

"Oh wow, that's nice", Kovu said, grinning mischievously, taking her breasts into his hands. He carefully massaged them while keeping an eye on her reactions. He never seduced a virgin before so he wanted this to be fun. He wanted to savour this and treat it as a sensitive experience, which it is. He wanted to make sure Kiara was very well prepared for his… large girth. His fingers slowly finding their way to her nipples, his grin widened when he heard her begin to breath labourly.

Kiara began to breathe hard, feeling a knot start to build within the pit of her stomach. She grasped the pillow underneath her head, watching Kovu play with her mounds. Her eyes started to water as he leaned in and licked a hard nipple.

"Oh my god!", as Kiara arched her back, as he pushed himself in between her legs, rubbing his hardened area against her nether regions. A brandnew feeling rushed through her veins as Kovu worked her sensitive body. "Oh, Kovu, what are you… doing to me? What are you… oooh", Kiara moaned as Kovu roughly clamped his lips around her left nipple, and suckled gently. He swirled his tongue around her nub as he sucked on it. Continuing his abuse, he switched his attention to the other mound, and did the same things to the nipple, his right hand still working the other breast.

When he was done, he gave her a soft kiss, feeling her let him in, once more. He heard her try to breathe through her nose, trying to give his mouth attention. His body was hot, and he was excited. He broke their passionate kiss, and sat right up to have a look at her and what he has done so far. Her breasts were covered with his saliva, especially her nipples which were now hard. Her lips quivered as her eyes were watery, having unshed tears. Her body was twitching, especially the lower part, like her thighs and lower stomache. She was having a hard time trying to breath.

He decided it was time to take off his shirt, grabbing the collor and slipped it off. He threw it onto the floor and turned back to his lover for the night, and kissed her again. He couldn't believe how smooth her lips were.

Kiara… couldn't believe how perfectly toned he was. He had a perfect eight pack, and great pecks. She managed to wrap her arms around his muscular shoulders, returning his kiss. She felt his muscle-bound torso against her own, and she fit perfectly in his arms. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and pushed up into him.

Breaking contact, Kovu looked down at Kiara, smiling his normal ‘trouble-making’ smile.

"I wonder if you are, perhaps trying to tell me something?", he said as he began to plant kisses on her neck.

"I am… not sure I… can't think…", she managed to get out. "Everything feels so wierd…" She licked her bottom lip, trying to think.

"Oh? Tell me how you feel." He started to work down to her chest, and licked her right nipple again, teasing her a little more. "Tell me how ‘wierd' you feel." He kissed her stomach, working his way to a certain area.

Kiara couldn't think of any words, her braincells felt as if they were no longer present. She didn't even really know how to describe it. She could just stare up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Kovu grabbed the top of her leggings and carefully began to strip her lower half, leaving only her pink panties. He threw the article of spandex onto the floor,, joining his and her jacket. His evil grin widened at what he saw.

"Oh my, it looks like you are more eager than I thought." He lightly grazed her inner left thigh with the back of his fingers. "You soaked your pretty, pink panties."

"Oooh, shit!" Kiara covered her eyes, clearly embarrassed, "It's so hot! Like I am losing my mind here!", she said, chewing her bottom lip, actually trying to ignore the strange feelings that continued to get even stranger. This wasn't fair.

"Aw, really? Here, let me help you", Kovu said as he leaned down and kissed her clitoris through her panties, causing a loud moan to come from the woman above him. Looking up, he chuckled as he saw a very red and embarrassed Kiara. "Did you feel that?"

Kiara's legs shook, her hands clutching the pillow for dear life.

"Y-yeah, I did", she moaned out, closing her eyes. She couldn't watch. It was too much.

"What you just felt is nothing compared what is coming", Kovu said as he reached underneath her hips and gripped her panties and slowly took them off. His mouth watered, he watched her _wetness_ _break_ from her underwear. "Ooooh you are so wet… this is going to be more fun than I thought", he said as he spread her legs and for the first time saw her nether region. He licked his lips as he lowered himself again and stuck out his tongue while looking up at his friend. He licked her clitoris with the lightest touch he could make, watching her arch her back and nearly scream.

"What the hell!? Oh god!", Kiara yelled holding onto her breasts, looking down at Kovu. All she saw was green eyes looking at her as his tongue began to swirl around her now swollen clitoris. "What are you doing to me? I can't-I-! " She was caught off guard as Kovu's tongue sped up, roughly flicking her little, pink nub. "Oh god!" Her region felt as if it were on fire. There was a _burn_ inside of her stomach as the knot was tying and untying itself.

Kovu slowly made his way to her lower lips, and suckled on them. He listened to her every reaction, making sure he did everything right. He inserted his tongue into her flowerbed, and felt as if there was a barrier.

"Oh yeah, that's what I forgot." He brought his pointing finger and slid it along her entrance. "Kiara there is a membrane, I have to break it so you are going to feel very uncomfortable", he informed her as he carefully inserted his finger.

"Ow!" Kiara winced, there was a sharp pain within her cervix. It felt strange, Kovu's finger was inside of her… she bit her lip when she realized that this was actually happening. He really just took her virginity.

While she seemed distracted, he began to finger her, slowly thrusting his digit in and out. She winced, feeling his finger move, and the slight pain seemed to disappear, as she got used to the feeling.

Feeling she was ready, he inserted a second finger and moved them inside of her. Feeling a twitch in pain again, he left his fingers very still. He had to be more careful than he thought. He waited for her to get used to the new sensation of having two fingers inside of her.

"Um… alright, I think I am okay", Kiara quietly said, trying think past the discomfort. Feeling his fingers begin to move again, she tried to relax. She couldn’t help but begin to doubt the whole thing. Kovu… _did_ this before… which is why he knows what to do. How many women did he do these things to? She felt him insert another finger, adding to her discomfort. She closed her eyes, biting through the new pain. She noticed that Kovu stayed still again. "It hurts…", she said, as she released a breath through her nose she didn't know she was holding. "Make it go away, please!" She laid her hands on the bed, waiting patiently for the discomfort to leave. She didn't think this through, did she?

"It's okay, just relax." Kovu bit his tongue, his jeans felt _very_ tight. He wanted… so badly… to be _inside_ of her. But if he tried now, she would basically be torn apart if he wasn't careful. ‘Oh fuck, is it ever hot… ‘

Kiara tried very hard to obey his suggestion. She focused on the heat that was there. The feelings she felt before… then she felt a tongue her nipple again. She opened her eyes and saw that he was flicking her right nipple again. The discomfort lessened, he began to slowly thrust his digits in and out of her quaking body. And a brand new feeling came into her cervix. She arched her neck, feeling friction. It was so hot, it felt so moist…down there.

"Ooh Kiara, does that feel better?", Kovu moaned, speeding up his motions. He smiled, exhaling his relief. "That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh fuck, Kovu! It feels so strange!", Kiara moaned back, raising her legs so he can better access that inappropriate area. "Uuh it's so hot!" She felt that same knot tie right up very tight, the new sensations were making their way into the tips of her toe, to her breasts, and into her lower stomache again. "Something is building up again! I-I can’t t- take it!"

"Yes, You are about to cum by my hand, Kiara! Go on! Cum!", Kovu groaned, feeling her body go into spasms. His manhood _twitched_ inside of his jeans. He felt her weeping cervix begin to contract. "Cum for me, Baby."

"Ooooh god! Oh fuck! OH FUCK!", Kiara, nearly screamed as Kovu didn't stop whatever he was doing to her. The burn attacked her cervix, as she grasped the pillow as tight as she could. Unshed tears finally fell, as her body finally released an explosion from her stomach to her womb , to her already contracting, wet pussy. "Oh GOOOOD! OH KOVUU!!!" She felt her heart beat spike, as her knot was finally untied. Her muscles collapsed, struggling to breathe. "Uhhh… oh… fuck." She relaxed herself under her male lover's hand.

Kovu lowered himself to her nether region again. He watched as a certain cream exited her exhausted body. He roughly licked the sweet cream.

'Mmmm so sweet and fresh.’ While she was distracted, and rested for the moment, he slowly slid off the bed, and unzipped his jeans. He slipped them off and and took hold of the band of his boxers and took them off., releasing a large 10.5 erection. He took hold of it and gently squeezed his mushroomhead, trying to collect his pre-cum. Breathing heavily, he generously pumped himself. Then while he slowly crawled back onto the bed, Kiara came back to earth.

"Oh Kovu, thank you so much", Kiara managed to say, finally opening her eyes, she smiled up at him, and held his shoulders. "Kiss me." Kovu obeyed, giving her a soft, loving kiss. She felt a certain member against her inner thigh, realizing…

Looking down, Kiara saw that thick organ just inches from her flowerbed. Doubt and fear filled her core, she looked at Kovu, who seemed rather calm.

"Kovu, you are too big! I don't think you'll fit!", Kiara exclaimed, licking her lips, trying to calm herself. "Didn't you already take my virginity? Or… what happened?"

Kovu chuckled. She was so confused, it was cute.

"No I didn't. I was just preparing you for my… uh…", pausing, he looked down at his weeping cock; the pre-cum was dripping onto her region. "Well… how wide I am… and how deep I might be… inside of you."

Kiara was so lost… no wonder why he was so skeptical earlier… and why she can't tell anyone.

"So basically… we have to…uh", she blushed, trying to finish her sentence. "Have… sex?" Looking down at his cock, rather worried about… "Is it going to… hurt?"

"Yes, it will", Kovu replied, reaching down firmly grasping his erection. "It'll only hurt for a little while. I promise I will be very careful."

Kiara was still unsure, she looked up at him… she wanted to cry, but she didn't want to stop him, either.

"Kovu, I'm scared. I… am probably going to bleed…I…", she stammered, holding his shoulders.

"You will stretch to my girth, yes, but I might tear your cervix, though." Kovu pumped himself rather _impatiently_. So close yet so far. He guided himself to her lower lips, sliding his head in her velvet folds, feeling her body quiver.

"Kovu!", Kiara said, loudly, body tensing up. This was really going to hurt.

"Relax, just like before. Remember how good you felt after you relaxed your muscles?", Kovu purred into her mouth, feeling her wetness on his cock, making his thighs quake.

"Yeah", Kiara breathed into his mouth, letting her body focus on the pleasure that would come after the pain.

"That's right. Don't worry, I am going to make you feel so good", Kovu moaned, heart thudded in his chest, anticipating the heat and wet inside of her tight pussy.

Hesitantly, Kiara nodded in agreement. It was going to be painful yes… but it might feel better. It was probably normal anyway.

"Alright… Let's do it", she said, feeling his cock against her entrance.

Pushing forward, Kovu felt her body tense up instantly. It appeared that it wasn't so bad, she wasn't so tight. And then it got tighter… then.

"Oh my… god it hurts!", Kiara cried, covering her eyes, and began to weep. She held tightly onto his shoulders, and put her head into the nape of his neck.

Stopping, Kovu hissed. It was _sooooo hot_ … only the first four inches were inside of her. And already he felt his cock begin to contract. He gripped her left nipple and kissed her neck, hoping to distract her long enough to go in another inch.

Feeling her become a little lacks, he moved forward feeling her flinch.

"Oh fuck", Kovu hissed exiting her body entirely. He took the head of his hard penis, to relax the organ while Kiara calmed down. "Are you alright? Do we need to stop?", he asked, looking down at her.

"No, I just need a second", Kiara said, looking up at him. "It just… it hurt alot more than…"

"It's okay… I will try again. I will be careful." With that said, Kovu guided himself into her again, this time with more ease, hearing a small gasp from his lover. "See? It's not as bad, anymore." Still pushing forward, he came up to the point where he stopped. "Alright… just remember to relax,okay?" Leaning to give her a passionate kiss, feeling her mouth again, he pushed forward again while she was distracted. Gaining another two inches, he stopped, hearing her whine through the kiss.

Kiara just couldn’t believe the horrible sting within her cervix. It felt like she was being sawed in half. She grabbed her right breast, and pinched her nipple. She wanted to feel good again, not this. This was torture. Feeling him push forward, she broke the kiss and screamed. Is it going to feel this way everytime she had sex? If so, then she never wants to have sex ever again.

Kovu sighed as he exited her body one more time.

  
‘Almost there… ', he thought, taking hold of his penis as Kiara cried, guilt filling his being. He was feeling all this heat, all this pleasure… while all she got was heart-wreching pain.

"Kovuuu, it just hurts so much! I can-I can't take this anymore! Just ram it into me! Please!", Kiara yelled, looking him in the eyes. She just wants to get past the pain. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Kiara, I can't just ram it! I don't want to do that to you!", Kovu said, as he pumped himself one last time. "How about I just keep going in slowly without stopping? I will be all the way in while you fully recover, okay?" He leaned to kiss her neck while she looked away from him. "I am sorry I hurt you. But it will only hurt this one time okay?", he said as softly as he could, hoping she will be alright.

"Um… alright… we can try", Kiara said, laying back down, biting her tongue, feeling Kovu enter her body once again. It felt… a little different. And then he pulled out again… and pushed himself in slowly again. But for this push he pushed further. And pulled back. 'What… is he doing?’, she thought as a certain friction came back. ‘I see what he is doing… ‘ She grasped the pillow feeling his movements as her natural lubricant spread. Then he pushed himself all the way, and as he did, she didn't even notice he was in all the way until… she felt his pelvis on her own. Then the pain returned… but it wasn't as bad as she thought. It did sting but it didn't hurt as bad. She shivered at the thought of… of…

"Oh my god… you are… inside of me…", Kiara breathed out softly… looking up at her friend Kovu, who just did the best favour ever. His eyes were watering and his face was full of sweat and his cheeks were a dark pink.

"Fuck… oooooh it's soo t-tight", Kovu moaned, dropping his entire body on top of her. He… couldn't believe how tight she was… he wasn't going to last very long. His body quaked as his cock already began to convulse. Now this just wasn't fair. He wanted to enjoy himself.

"Kovu, are you okay?", Kiara asked feeling his… thing twitch inside of her. She was so caught in her own pain that she didn't even think about how Kovu felt. Did it hurt him too? Was that why he kept exiting her body?

"I-I-think I am o-okay", Kovu managed out…but that was a lie. It was just so tight. Too tight for his liking. In fact, he decided to exit her body. And he did just that, and he firmly took his erection into his hand, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. He felt her liquids and blood on his erection and guarantee it, there was blood leaking out of her as well. He bit his lip as he tried to regain his composure. He never knew that a virgin was…that tight. No wonder all kinds of guys are always after them. The rush of heat was tenfold. "Just give me a second, okay?", he said, coming down from his high.

Kiara felt her cervix twitch. Even though it hurt, she needed him inside of her again. She eagerly pinched her nipples again, feeling that burn return… only this time.

"Alright, I am going to try again. But this time, I think we are alright", Kovu said as he aligned himself again. Carefully entering her, Kovu still felt that she was very tight. His thighs started to cramp as he got deeper and deeper into her. He heard her gasp as if there was a new unfamiliar feeling. Which there probably was.

Kiara tightened her hold on her nipples, feeling a new sensation go through her now deflowered body. Her nervendings felt super sensitized, as her male lover went deeper into her core.

"Ooooh god", she moaned, as there was little to no pain. All she felt… was undeniable pleasure. Her heart thudded, as Kovu moved himself in and out of her as slowly as he possibly could. Kiara looked down at the… thing thrusting itself in and out of her. How was he able to fit? It didn't really hurt anymore. The base of his penis kept touching her clitoris which kept adding to her pleasure. Feeling wetness leak down her thighs and ass, she wondered just how wet she got. Was all that odd liquid from her?

Feeling she was fully stretched to his girth and ready for the real fun, Kovu sped up his movements, slowly with every thrust he made. Faster and faster until there was a loud wet skin to skin contact noise in the room. He saw Kiara arch her neck, moaning loudly, his rough thrusts affecting her voice.

"O-ooh-my-yfu-uck! Ko-vu!", she groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist ininstinctively. He was in so deep, she couldn't believe how this felt. "I ca-an't-ev-en-thi-ink-an-ym-ore!" Giving up on her arms, she laid on the bed, as the man continued his abuse of her body. She turned her head away to her right, as she felt her body begin to convulse again.  
  
Kovu smiled watching her have such a good time. He felt her body begin to contract again, feeling a certain heat return to his cock. Deciding not to stop this time, he kept up his thrusting. Why not? He did his favour for her, why can't he enjoy himself? He thrusted a little harder, faster, feeling his body begin to cramp.

"Ooooh fuck, this is going to feel so good!", he groaned, sitting on his heels. He grabbed her hips and started hammering himself in and out of her sensitive body. All the while thinking of one thing to keep himself from cumming so soon.

'Baby shark dododo dodo Baby Shark dododododo Babyshark', he thought, as a desperate attempt from not cumming yet. He watched her plump breasts bounce with every thrust he made into her.

Kiara craned her back, as Kovu hit a certain spot. With every surge he made into her, she felt all kinds of nerves come to life. Kiara knew she could trust Kovu. He was so considerate of how she felt and how everything worked between them. Feeling a burn return to her womb, she put her hand just over that area where her uterus would be. Then she also realized just how deep Kovu really was. Everytime he thrusted into her, she felt that area rise. Then she felt him stop for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Kovu?", she asked, and looked up at him. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing, his body shook. He looked like a lion in heat.

"Kiara… I-I'm sorry." Kiara was confused, at least until he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her as hard as he could. She moaned out from the top of her lungs, feeling his thick erection begin to contract.

Kovu… just couldn't take it anymore. That was it. He HAD TO CUM. NOW. He thrusted as hard as he could into his lover's body and didn't stop. He listened to her, as his movements became more frantic and more desperate for release. He groaned, wrapping his shaking arms around her torso, feeling her breasts against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kiara, I need to-I need to cum. Oh god I need to cum", he moaned into her left ear, feeling her wrap her own arms around his own torso.

Kiara unconsciously dug her nails into his back, feeling her core burn with a lustful pain. Her breath in his left ear, she moaned her approvement of their sensual session coming to a close. She felt her cervix contract as she let herself go under the euphoria once again. She heard him moan his desire and crave for relief in her ear, wanting to feel her cum all over his weeping, thick cock.

Hearing her moan his name over and over again, like it was all she knew, Kovu didn't stop his lustful journey to release, he felt a new heat from her core come in and that's when it felt as if she was swallowing him whole. He groaned into her ear, feeling the heat inside himself increase to a large load. And now only one question needed to be asked.

"Oh Kiara, can I cum inside of you?", Kovu moaned as he held her head, kissing her cheek.

"Oh-fu-uck-yes-yes!", Kiara managed out as her body convulsed alongside Kovu.

"Oh yes, we can cum together. Oh My god, Kiara, being inside of you is the best thing to ever happen to me!", Kovu said back as her already very tight pussy tightened,. "OH FUCK! KIARA!", he shouted, lifting his head as Kiara came all over his pulsating cock.

"KOVU!! OOH KOVU!", Kiara yelled with him, feeling as if his cock got thicker.

Biting his bottom lip, he lowerd his head onto her shoulder, not stopping his frantic movements, saying her name over and over again. Her arms around his neck, hearing her whisper sweet nothings into his left ear. He felt her wrap her strong legs around him, so he can cum deeper into her luscious body. His laboured breathing making its way into Kiara's left ear, needing that delicious release.

"KIARA! KIARA! FUCK", he shouted as his body finally released him from the lustful grip of her body. His hot cum filling her womb right up, feeling it leaking right out of her tight pussy.

Kiara laid her head down in awe and fulfillment, feeling Kovu's hot seed leak out of her taut body. And he was still releasing himself inside of her.

"Oh wow… there's so much of it", Kiara finally breathed out, relaxing her muscles, lowering her arms and legs to the bed. She looked at Kovu, smiling the biggest smile she made in such a long time. "Kovu… thank you so much… for a phenomenal experience… I owe you one."

Kovu smiled a similar smile back to her, he leaned in and gave her a gentle, passionate kiss.

"Anytime, Kiara. And no, you don't owe me." Holding her one more time before rolling to her right on the bed. Slowly catching his breath, he felt her cuddle up to him.

Kiara laid on his chest, brought up her left leg to his waist and put her arm on his chest…

"No… if you need anything, anything at all… I am here for you", Kiara offered again looking up at him. "Just let me know what you need."

"Alright, but only because you offered", he said, holding her close to him, and put his right hand onto her thigh. "I can't believe we just… did that."

"Yeah? Me neither, I will never know why my Dad forbade it, but hey, what ever…. but I think it's time to have a nap, though", Kiara said, closing her eyes, hearing his heartbeat finally slow down.

"Yeah, I can barely keep my eyes open. You don't mind if I pass out here, do you?", Kovu asked, before he makes an attempt to sleep, looking down at her peaceful face.

"No, I don't mind…", she said, slowly… slowly drifting off.

Eyes heavy, a nap and a cuddle session seemed to be a great idea. Kovu closed his eyes, hoping (even though it will never happen again, ever) that this may happen at least one more time. It was so satisfying.

"Goodnight, Babygirl", he whispered, his breathing evening out. And he felt movement. Looking down at her, her eyes were looking right at him. ‘Shit… she heard that.’

"Babygirl?", Kiara asked, curious as to what brought that pet name on.

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you?", Kovu asked, may well get it over with and go down tryi-

"No, not at all." Smiling, Kiara laid her head down and closed her eyes again, making herself comfortable. "Goodnight, Babyboy."

"Oh… well, alright, Babygirl", he responded, closing his eyes again. "Goodnight." After only a moment of listening to her breathe, he concluded that she was asleep. Typically, he was the one to fall asleep first, but she was. Turns out he wiped her right out.

'This was fun, Kiara. I hope the favour is we can fuck again.’ As if that wasn't enough, he couldn't help but feel so… _important_. Out of everyone she knew… everyone… she chose him. He was the one who _deflowered_ his best friend. Someone who he knew since childhood. His rather low self-esteem sky-rocketed because of this. He was so important to her. Feeling himself drift off, he realized that this favour was more than confirmation for him, now he knows how important he was to her.

As the calm enters his body, he falls asleep with the biggest smile he ever made, holding the most important person in the world in his arms.

Nothing else was heard in the room, except for the sound of even breaths, from a pair of best friends turned lovers turned back to best friends with the biggest dirty secret they could ever have. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this out. I am gonna try and expand on this story.


End file.
